


Getting to Know You Better

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Getting to Know You Better

**Title:** Getting to Know You Better  
 **Pairing(s):** Albus/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Full clothed frottage, set during their fifth year  
 **Word Count:** ~2860  
 **Summary:** Alone together over the Christmas holidays, Albus and Scorpius finally get to know each other.  
 **Prompt:** Albus and Scorpius are in Slytherin together. Despite sharing a dorm, they've never been especially close. They're polite and pleasant enough but they've always kind of kept each other at a distance (maybe wary of all the history between their families?). Then one Christmas, they both have to stay at Hogwarts. Hardly anyone else has stayed (up to you if the other Potter-Weasley kids are even around) and Albus and Scorpius find themselves alone together a lot. I'd love to see one of them sort of challenge the other on the distance between them over the years, but only if it suits you. :) [submitted by [](http://bryoneybrynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**bryoneybrynn**](http://bryoneybrynn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Special thank you to Fancypantsdylan, Shellydkitty, and Demicus for feedback and beta. Written for the_ass_fest on livejournal.  <3

  
  


Albus took a spot by the fire, a murder mystery from Aunt Hermione in hand. She'd told him about something called forensics, said it reminded her of what could be done with Potions and Transfiguration. He flipped the novel open and started to read.

Not long after, Albus's head snapped up at a sound but it was only the crackle of the fire. It was rather eerie actually, the normally bustling common room so utterly silent. Very few students had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays it seemed. He and Scorpius Malfoy were the only two Slytherins left at all.

Scorpius Malfoy. Over four years at Hogwarts—sharing a dorm, of all things—and they were neither friends nor enemies. They'd been paired together from time to time in their classes but never seemed to quite click.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Albus thought as Scorpius came through the entrance, parcel in hand.

"Malfoy," he said in greeting. Scorpius turned toward him, a look of surprise on his face.

"I didn't see you there." It was Albus's turn to be surprised when Scorpius walked over and sat down on the far end of the sofa, setting the parcel down between them.

"What's in the box?" Albus asked, curious.

"Mum sent me far too many sweets. I keep trying to tell her I'm not eleven anymore." Scorpius opened the parcel and he and Albus looked inside. Sure enough what looked like half of Honeydukes and a third of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was inside.

"You'll be lucky not to gain a stone over the holidays!" Albus said with a laugh. Scorpius gave him sort of a lopsided grin in return.

"Take something, if you want." Scorpius reached inside and pulled out a chocolate frog. Albus dug his hand in and rooted around until he found a Licorice Wand.

"You like those?" Scorpius asked as he tore open his own package. "You can have the lot. No idea why Mum even buys them for me."

"Thanks," Albus said. "Maybe she just orders ten of everything."

Scorpius looked down into the mass of sweets and grinned widely. "Yeah, maybe she does."

~*~

"Still reading, are you?" Scorpius asked when he next found Albus in his usual spot in the Common Room. "Never took you for a bookworm."

"I have many hidden talents," Albus replied, marking his page and setting the book aside.

"Oh? Name one," Scorpius said. Albus narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowing, before a grin stole across his face a minute later.

"I'm one of the only people in my family to ever beat my Uncle Ron at Wizard Chess." Albus looked away, a hint of a blush colouring his cheeks. "I may have manipulated things in my favour but it still counts."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "You cheated against your uncle?"

"No, not really." Albus shook his head. "I challenged him to a game after he'd had a couple pints and then I just made sure his rook remembered an urgent appointment every time my uncle tried to move him."

"That's brilliant." Scorpius was impressed in spite of himself. "I didn't know you could do that, and trust me, I've tried."

"My uncle's chess set is so old I think they are starting to get senile actually."

Scorpius had what seemed like a crazy idea at first but he and Albus _were_ getting along rather well the last few days.

"Want to play?" Scorpius asked hopefully. "I could get my set." Albus looked at him for a long moment before he replied.

"Sure. Why not?" Albus looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "But don't think I'll teach you that."

Scorpius went to their dorm room to retrieve the set. Digging around in his trunk, he also found a small bottle of Firewhiskey he'd nicked from his father. He slipped it into the pocket of his robes. There was practically no one in the castle anyway. They'd sleep it off by breakfast.

Three hours later found them both rolling on the floor.

"He did not!" Scorpius said, his body shaking with laughter.

"That's my brother," Albus replied, wiping tears from his eyes. "I know people think he's an arrogant prat, and he can be, but really he's got a wicked sense of humour. Funniest bloke I've ever met and two of my uncles run a joke shop!"

Scorpius sobered a bit at that. He didn't have any siblings and just the one aunt, Daphne, and her husband Theo.

"What's it like having such a big family?" he asked, hoping Albus wouldn't think he was prying.

"Well, I'm half glad to be here for the holidays, that's for sure. When all my aunts and uncles and cousins descend on my grandparents' house, it's like giving the firsties run of the Great Hall. Utter madness." Albus looked into the fire. "But it's brilliant, really. Just not all at once. I like a bit of peace and quiet occasionally."

Scorpius nodded. He wasn't especially fond of awkward family gatherings and there had been a few over the years when his grandmother and her sister tried to get everyone together.

Albus must have been thinking along the same lines. "Isn't Teddy one of your cousins?"

Scorpius shrugged. He knew about second cousins and first cousins once removed but all of it seemed like extraneous detail.

"My grandmother's sister's grandson, although I'm not sure what that makes him to me."

"A cousin, of course." Albus laughed and Scorpius laughed along with him.

~*~

Now that he and Scorpius were really talking, Albus was hesitant to break the peace. Nevertheless, there were a couple things he was _dying_ to ask Scorpius, and just before he opened his mouth he knew why the Sorting Hat had wanted to put him in Gryffindor.

"What did your father say when he found out we were dormmates?" Scorpius looked up from the game of Spiderbite Solitaire he was playing and frowned.

"What did yours say when you sorted into Slytherin?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I ask a question, you answer, and then you ask and I answer. Fair?" Albus asked.

"Fair enough, but you answer mine first."

"All right," he started. "My father had already told me that he didn't really care which house I went into. That the two wizards I'm named for were both great men and that I'd do justice to any house."

"And you believed that?" Scorpius asked incredulously.

"Well, not exactly." Albus chuckled. "I think he really wanted me to go into Gryffindor but I wanted to be my own person. Now, you tell me what _your_ father said?"

Scorpius looked thoughtful and rubbed his hand over his face then turned to Albus. "At first he asked if there had been a mistake with the Sorting Hat." They both grinned at that. "Then he said things would have been different if he and your father had been friends when they started at Hogwarts."

"God, that's true!" Albus said. He got the impression his dad and Mr Malfoy could only just tolerate each other now. He couldn't imagine what they were like at fifteen. Well, actually he could, and it wasn't pretty.

"Scorpius?" Albus really wasn't sure he wanted to ask but the Gryffindor side of him won out again. "Why haven't we been friends?"

"We haven't been _enemies_." Scorpius went back to flipping cards. "That's something."

"Hmm, I suppose." Albus frowned. "Seems like we get along all right now though, yeah?"

Scorpius looked back up at him and that half-smile curled into the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Albus knew the look on his face must have been a sight to behold because Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking, Albus?"

"Can you imagine what our parents will say when we tell them that we just spent the hols together getting to know each other?"

Scorpius opened his mouth then snapped it closed again. Replaying his words in his own mind, Albus gasped when he realised what he'd said.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that, Scorpius," Albus said hastily. From the look on Scorpius's face though he didn't think he'd actually improved the situation at all.

"Of course not," Scorpius replied coolly, collecting up his cards.

"Listen, what I mean is…." Albus didn't really know what he meant but he hadn't meant to imply anything untoward. Now Scorpius seemed even more offended. "I've bollocksed this up, haven't I?"

"This _what_?" Scorpius asked him.

Albus gestured between them. "Our friendship."

Scorpius stood and looked at him for a long moment, his expression momentarily betraying an emotion Albus couldn't identify.

"No, you haven't." Then he turned and headed toward their dorm.

Albus sat and stared at the fire for a long time trying to figure out what that was all about.

~*~

Scorpius wanted to curse himself six ways to Sunday. Surely Albus had realised he was interested in being more than friends now. Scorpius kicked his trunk then flopped down on his bed, rolled over and punched his pillow.

Scorpius had never been comfortable around Albus. He'd been attracted to him, in one way or another, for what seemed like forever. That Albus had an older brother who was such a jock, and came from a famous family with a history entangled with Scorpius' own, didn't help. Sleeping in the same dorm room with Albus just made things worse.

They'd become close over the last week or so, Scorpius getting to know the real Albus, and now he'd blown it.

Chocolate! Sweets from his mum were just what he needed. Maybe Albus was right and he _would_ gain a stone. He grabbed a packet of Ice Mice and popped one in his mouth, the freezing cold giving him the shivers right away.

He'd climbed back in bed but hadn't yet pulled the curtains when Albus walked into the room.

"Trunk's open if you want some sweets," Scorpius said, feigning a calm he didn't feel.

"Ta." Albus stooped, digging around, until he found what he wanted apparently. "Haven't had Cockroach Clusters in ages."

"You do know they have actual cockroaches in them, right?" Scorpius said, screwing up his face in disgust. He'd actually planned to leave them out in the common room for the first years when they got back from their holidays.

"Better than the Fudge Flies." Now it was Albus's turn to make a face and Scorpius laughed in spite of himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Albus said, breaking off a piece of the Cockroach Cluster and popping it in his mouth.

"All right," Scorpius agreed. He watched as Albus sat down on his bed, facing him. He wanted to make the awkwardness disappear and take them back to a few days ago when they were getting along so well.

"You like me." Albus stared right at Scorpius, as if he could see _through_ him.

"I thought we decided to be friends," Scorpius replied coolly. "Of course I like you."

Albus shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I might ask you the same question." Scorpius's heart raced. He wanted to turn the conversation around, put Albus on the spot. "Is that why you've been so friendly, hmm?"

"No. I mean, that's not why," Albus said, voice barely a whisper. "But yes, I think I do."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You think? What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?"

"It means," Albus said, running a hand through his messy black hair, "that I never really had much chance to realise it before. We've only just got to know each other."

"I've known you for almost five years." Scorpius wasn't sure why he was fighting but it made no sense for Albus to suddenly be interested in him after a week.

Albus didn't react the way he was expecting. "Have you been interested in me longer then?"

Damn. "I never said I was."

"Scorpius…."

"What do you want me to say, Albus? That I've been admiring you from afar for years?" Scorpius asked, hands clenched at his sides. "That I _planned_ to stay here hoping we'd be alone?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Albus said, clearly taken aback.

"It's not ridiculous," Scorpius hissed. "It's true." He leapt off his bed and dashed out of the room, hoping he could get out of the common room before Albus caught up, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Wait! Scorpius, hold on!" Albus grabbed his wrist and Scorpius spun toward him.

"Let go."

"Will you listen to me?" Scorpius nodded and Albus let go of his arm. "I'm really sorry if I offended you. I had no idea and I didn't know what to say but I'm flattered, I really am and—"

"You're babbling, Albus."

Albus smiled and it made Scorpius's chest ache. "Let's just go and calm down. Sit by the fire and talk, all right?" Albus held out his hand and Scorpius stared at it, then looked up into Albus's face. He was biting his lip in apprehension.

Scorpius reached for his hand and clasped it.

~*~

Albus walked to the sofa on autopilot. His palms were sweaty but he dared not let go of Scorpius's hand.

As Scorpius sat down he pulled his hand away. Albus took the opportunity to wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans. He sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Not really sure what to do now," Albus said with a nervous laugh.

"You wanted to talk," Scorpius said. "So talk."

Albus looked down, trying to find the right words. "This is all really new to me. Not bad," he added quickly. "Just new. But I want to give it a try, see where it could go."

He peeked at Scorpius out of the corner of his eye, unsure just how everything was going over with him. He needn't have worried.

Scorpius leaned in close. Albus took in every detail of his face: his thick golden lashes, his warm grey eyes, his full pink lips. Time seemed to stand still before Albus allowed his heart to overtake his head. His eyes fell shut. He held his breath and pressed his mouth to Scorpius's.

Scorpius's lips were so soft and, when he parted them, Albus couldn't help but lick across the gap with his tongue. He knew, from James's horror stories, that he should never shove his tongue down someone's throat. At least not until they asked.

Scorpius opened his mouth wider, his tongue darting out and slipping softly into Albus's mouth. Albus reached for Scopius's face with both hands, holding him steady.

Albus's eyes snapped open when Scorpius reached for his shoulders and pulled, dragging Albus down on top of him as he lay back against the sofa. He pulled back for a moment, taking in the redness around Scorpius's mouth. When his eyes met Scorpius's again, Scorpius smirked and thrust upward, bringing their cocks together.

"Oh, fuck," Albus groaned as he fell into the vee of Scorpius's thighs. The pressure against his prick was so much better than his hand or the mattress. He braced his hands to either side of Scorpius's head and leaned down to kiss him again, slowly rocking his hips.

Scorpius moaned and tilted his head back. Albus sucked at his neck, his cock and balls already screaming at him to come. Albus moved his hips faster, grinding into Scorpius who was panting and pushing up to meet him with every thrust.

Scorpius's arms reached around Albus's back and gripped him, fingers digging into his back as he stilled. Just knowing that Scorpius had come in his pants, pushed Albus over the edge, hot spunk shooting out of his cock in several hard pulses.

Albus squeezed his eyes shut as he registered the cooling come seeping through his pants. Ugh. He lifted himself up, caught sight of Scorpius looking thoroughly shagged, then grinned.

"What?" Scorpius frowned.

"You look good like that. Mussed. A bit dirty."

Scorpius's pale cheeks turned pink.

"Prat."

Albus found his wand and cleaned himself up. He pointed it toward Scorpius and raised an eyebrow in question. He wasn't about to point his wand at anyone else's prick and cast a charm unless he had permission.

"I got it," Scorpius said as he reached for his wand, which had rolled onto the floor, then cast the cleansing spell on himself.

Albus wasn't quite sure what to do now. He and his dormmate had just made each other come. What would they do when everyone else got back? Would their relationship go back to the way it was before? Did Scorpius want to be _together_ , whatever that meant?

"Hey," Scorpius said, and Albus shook his head to clear it. "You think too much. It's all that Gryffindor blood. Makes you all _noble_ or something."

Albus laughed. "No reason to be insulting."

Scorpius looked away. "It makes you a bit different actually. Not what I'm used to anyway." Albus bit his lower lip and reached for Scorpius's hand, interlacing their fingers. Scorpius looked down then met Albus's eyes. "I think I could get used to it though."

"Yeah, me too." 


End file.
